FNAF: Here we go again!
by AllergyRelief
Summary: Freddy's is doing well with the Toys, the shadows, and even Golden Freddy back in the mix. But they didn't prepare for a certain someone. The Bringer of Insanity is coming.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOOOO, everybody! This is AllergyRelief, bringing you my first ever fanfiction: FNAF:Here We Go Again! There are a LOT of ocs, you will see them from time to time, but here is a short list: PLUTO, the main one. He is a stick figure with so many powers it's not even funny. GREEN FREDDY: exactly what it sounds like. Endoskeleton: Yeahhhhh, no explaining here. SUICIDE MOUSE: an empty grayscale Mickey Mouse costume. There is Mari the female puppet and her daughter, Doll, who tends to shoot giant lasers by sneezing, and there is Blu the blue Lion. There is Toy Golden Freddy, and the two cats, Candy and Cindy. **

**NOTE! I DO NOT OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S. IT IS OWNED BY SCOTT CAWTHON. THE TWO CATS BELONG TO EMILMACKO. THE ONLY ONE I OWN IN THE END IS THE STICK FIGURE.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Ahhhh, another day. Another day, another-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

"ARGGGGG! Where be that little scoundrel?"

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL"

Yes, another day, another ridiculous prank. Pluto had somehow managed to sneak a bomb into Pirate cove, and now the 11-year-old stick figure was running with an angry Foxy at his feet.

"Get back here!" The annoyed fox yelled.

"No," replied Pluto.

Meanwhile, Suicide Mouse saw the two running his way. He held out his fist, and the Pluto ran right into it. It knocked his head clean off.

"Dang it, Suicide mouse! That was my face!" The headless Pluto yelled.

A second later a new one popped up.

"Why were you running"? Suicide mouse asked.

"Well, I" Pluto began before Foxy interrupted, yelling.

"HE BLEW UP ME COVE"! the angry fox screamed.

"No, I didn't…"

"WHAT"?

The fox looked at his cove, and, surprise surprise, it was good as new.

"How…."

"Magic, my friend, magic."

During the midst of this, Pluto had not noticed the act that the Marionette was doing with Mangle: Lip lock. However, Doll did. And she did NOT like it. And when Doll doesn't like something, she sneezes.

"Ah, ah, ahh, CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A giant pink laser suddenly came from the tiny puppet, blowing Mangle away from Marionette.

Pluto checked his watch. His line eyes grew ten sizes that day. 2 minutes until opening.

"EVERYBODY GET IN POSITION NOW" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The toys and the fazgang barely managed to get to their positions on time. If they hadn't, they would've been trampled by the wave of kids. Poor Balloon boy wasn't so lucky. But hey,the company made money by suing the kids parents for stealing, as every single one of BBs balloons were GONE. Mangle was teaching karate, Pluto was doing his science act, which we will get to later, Suicide Mouse was teaching about safety, Foxy was being a mean old pirate, the toy and the gang were singing.

Now, on to the science act. Well, without even knowing it, Toy Chica and Golden Freddy had gone into "Kiss mode" (Yes, that's a thing) and had completely forgot about the horde of kids trying to watch Pluto's science show.

PLUTO: Guys, move.

BOTH: mhmmhmhmhmhhm

PLUTO: Move.

BOTH: MHMHMMHMHMHMH

PLUTO:(eyes glowing red) GET OUT NOW OR I WILL FRY YOUR FACE

BOTH:MHMHMHMMHMHNHNMHNMHNM

PLUTO: Well kids, we have a problem. The two here won't stop _and are probably in extreme danger of me losing my temper_ and this is MY Science Show. What do we do here to solve problems?

KIDS: SCIENCE!

PLUTO: Yes! Now, meet the invisible liquid. This stuff uses incredibly reflective minerals to reflect light, essentially turning whatever it touches invisible.

Pluto then proceeded to pour the white ink all over the two, turning them completely invisible. Meanwhile, Suicide Mouse saw everything. He then said to his group: "Another rule for safety: Don't make Pluto mad".

Now, I promised cats. Here are cats.

Cindy and Candy are in Cats corner, a place for all animal lovers. Or cat people. Or both. Well, whoever you are, you would notice that Cindy was in distress. HER BOWTIE WAS GONE. That bowtie was everything to her. Time for an animatronic to die. She noticed something. Mangle had her bowtie. I repeat, Mangle was carrying around Cindy's bowtie. Cindy's eyes turned deep black with a white dot in the center. She stomped over to kids cove.

"GIVE ME MY BOWTIE NOW"

"No".

Cindy was REALLY angry now. She jumped at Mangle and

**WE ARE EXPERIENCING** **TECHINICAL DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE WAIT FOR 5083 HOURS WHILE YOU STARE AT THIS SCREEN.**

Cindy lay on the floor in defeat. She was scratched up, and electrocuted. And guess what Mangle was doing? Giving out autographs as "The world's best fighter". Pluto then walked in, and said the following:

PLUTO: IT'S TIME TO FRY SOME FACE

Mangle's face quickly changed from smug pride to pure horror.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

That's the noise it makes when 20 foot lasers shoot out of a stick figures eyes.

**This is my first fic. Criticizing is welcome, and hate on it all you want. I'm not perfect, so don't expect this to be.**


	2. Chapter 2: Windshield wiper of DOOM

**Hello everybody, AllergyRelief here, back with another chapter of FNAF: Here we go Again! In this chapter, Pluto finds a windshield wiper, and the result is this. Also, for anyone who is confused, the characters are all animatronics, except for Pluto, Suicide Mouse, and the Marionette. For those confused, The Marionette is not a dead child in this, but is some sort of ethereal entity. He can do pretty much anything he wants to, and is the only one in the universe who is stronger than Pluto.**

**NOTE: I do not own FNAF. The cats belong to EmilMacko. But this is to be expected. This is fanfiction, nobody owns the stuff they write about.**

**ANYWAY:**

Chapter 2: Windshield wiper

Pluto: HEY PUPPET

Marionette: What?

Pluto: Look at this!

Marionette: It's just a windshield wiper, so what?

Pluto: WHEN I AM HERE, NOTHING IS JUST A *insert object name*

Marionette: OOOHH Yeah. Oh boy.

MEANWHILE

Toy Bonnie is crying on stage. The pizzeria is flooding. Pluto did not like it. Neither did Doll.

Doll: AH AH AH CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A giant laser came from the tiny puppet. It blew through the pizzeria. It then hit a meteor and saved the planet.

Why was Toy Bonnie crying? Well, let's hear from her.

Chica: Toy Bonnie, why are you crying?

Toy Bonnie: well, I-I, he-he, I CANT BELIEVE IT

Toy Chica: What happened?

Toy Bonnie: TOY FREDDY DUMPED ME!

Toy Chica and Chica: WHAT? WHY?

Toy Bonnie: I have no idea why.

Toy Chica and Chica: TOY FREDDY COME HERE NOW

Toy Freddy: What? Why are you crying Toy Bonnie?

Toy Bonnie: YOU DUMPED ME

Toy Freddy: WHAT WHEN WHY HOW

Toy Freddy: OK, I know what happened…..

Everybody: WHAT

Toy Freddy: What happened was Pluto used his windshield wiper and wiped your makeup off, and you went crazy afterwards and thought I dumped you.

Pluto: Windshield wiper.

Pluto then wiped Marionette's makeup off.

Marionette: NO MANGLE WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?

Everybody: ok….

Pluto: Windshield wiper.

Pluto then does the same to Mangle. Mangle immediately starts bawling.

Mangle: NO PUPPET PLEASE COME BACK TO ME

Pluto: Windshield wiper.

Pluto then starts to walk toward the cats, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Mari.

Blu(the blue lion): EVERYBODY THAT STILL HAS MAKEUP RUN

The cats and the remaining Toys break off into a sprint. Pluto got Toy Chica first.

Toy Chica: NOOOOOOOOOO GOLDEN FREDDY WHY

Toy Freddy: Leave her! We need to get out of here!

The next one to fall was T. Golden Freddy.

T. Golden Freddy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOLDEN BONNIE(See FNAF 3 trailer)

Pluto: Windshield wiper.

Then Cindy fell.

Cindy: WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ENDOSKELETON

Endoskeleton: Wait, you like me?

Cindy: WELL YOU DON'T LIKE ME ANYMORE

Endoskeleton: OOOOHHHHHH you lost your makeup. So that's what happens.

MEANWHILE….. in party room 4

Golden Freddy: Should we do anything?

Green Freddy: No, it might reveal who likes who.

Shadow Freddy: So, if the makeup is the "Trigger" for the toys, what is it for the originals?

Shadow Bonnie: Hmmmm…..

Shadow Bonnie then takes Shadow Freddy's microphone.

Shadow Freddy:*bawling* NOOOOOOOOOOO WHY ME? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?

Shadow Bonnie:*blushing lightly* who left you?

Shadow Freddy: YOU DID

Shadow Bonnie did a mental "YES!" dance.

Pluto:*outside* windshield wiper.

Golden Freddy: Who was it this time?

Then they all hear Candy screaming in tears about Green Freddy.

All: oh.

MEANWHILE….. OUTSIDE

Toy Freddy: Come on, Mari!

*Wiping noise*

Toy Freddy: never mind…..

Mari: BLU COME BACK TO ME I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU

Blu: YESSSS! (Blu is a blue lion)

Golden Freddy: I got the makeup!

Golden Freddy then teleported to the sobbing blue bunny, then added some blush, some whte to the mouth area, and some mascara. The confused rabbit then came to her senses.

Toy Bonnie: Did I just get my makeup removed?

Golden Freddy: yes.

Toy Bonnie: DANG IT TOY FREDDY HEARD

Golden Freddy: I am just going to back away slowly…..

He then went to the crying puppet. He added some purple tear tracks, and some red cheeks. The instant he did so, the Marionette stopped crying. The puppet looked around and heard Mangle screaming about him. He then turned bright pink. Golden Freddy then revived the depressed vixen.

Mangle: AHHH I am happy that's over.*Looks at smiling Marionette* Oh… you heard didn't you?

Marionette: Yep.

Mangle:*Blushing so brightly, the dark room turned pink* Oh… Darn.

One by one, Golden Freddy brought all of the Toys back together. He noticed something. The stick figure had wiped a wall. When the wiper was lifted, the wall looked as good as new, with no cracks at all. He then shook off the wiper. A mysterious black substance came off of it. The instant this black stuff hit the trash can, the trash can split in two.

Golden Freddy: oooookkkk…..

Pluto: windshield wiper.

At those words, the toys scrambled. The only two left were Golden Freddy and Pluto. The yellow bear stared at the stick figure.

Pluto: ITS TIME TO FRY SOME FACE

And that is how Golden Freddy can fly his face around. After that ordeal, no one could put it back on right.

**So there it is: chapter 2. I try to be original. Yes there is pairings. Well, I don't want to take up anymore time, see you later!**

_**The days are long, but the years are short.**_


	3. THE MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER EVER

**Hello, this is AllergyRelief. But, first off, I would like to say this: I do not want to be one of those guys that say "Leave a favorite and a review", but I will be one. And secondly, until the 9th story, this will be THE most important chapter in the whole series.**

Chapter 3: THE IMPORTANT CHAPTER

As Pluto wandered the pizzeria, looking for something to fry, he got that feeling he got at the back of his head that meant something important was imminent. He knew he needed to find out what this was. He looked over and saw Marion looking at Mangle with something in his hands. He looked down at it with an unreadable expression. But nothing is unreadable to Pluto. I mean, seriously. This kid toppled the Illuminati singlehandedly and had uncovered more than 70 destroy-the-world plots. He can read people like a book. He knew that face. It was longing, anticipation. He was THAT precise with this stuff. He immediately knew what it was. He needed to watch out for those two. But, he had faces to fry! I mean, really. He needed to fry one NOW. He looked over and saw Blu reading a magazine about automatic weapons.

Pluto: ITS TIME TO FRY SOME FACE

Blu: OH **NO SWEARING**

ZAP

Pluto then threw aside the flaming lion and sat down and started looking at SMGs. Meanwhile, Marionette knew today was the day. To ask her. He nervously walked over to Mangle.

Marion: H-h-hey Man-Mangle?

Mangle:*seductively* Yes, Marion

Any self confidence Marion had at that point was shattered. Meanwhile, Saturn and Suicide Mouse had come over and started laughing at it with Pluto.

All: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Marion: w-w-w-well, I-I was w-wondering if you could, you know, g-go to the pa-park with me…. Go for a w-walk…

Mangle: Sure!

All: LOL

Saturn then had an idea. He walked over to the new couple.

Saturn: Hey, guys, how about this, you could go to a fancy restaurant, then, at midnight, you could go have a walk in the park? It would be dark and beautiful, and quiet.

_You also will be alone, _Saturn thought to himself.

Mangle: sure!

Suicide Mouse: We will help you guys get ready!

Pluto: yeah, we will pick out the restaurant, and help you have fitting "attire"

Mangle: You're not seeing me naked, how are you going to help me get ready?

Pluto, Saturn, and Suicide Mouse all pull out sunglasses and slip them on.

Saturn: Anti-Porn glasses. THANK YOU PLUTO!

Pluto: I love my life.

Suicide Mouse: Me and Saturn will help Marion get ready. Pluto, you help Mangle.

Pluto: got it.

The group then splits up. Pluto and Mangle go to kids cove, and Marion, Suicide Mouse, and Saturn climb down into the giant present box.

First thing Pluto did was close the door to Kids Cove. He then pulled out a shotgun and shot the camera, destroying it.

Pluto: Kay, first thing we do is this. *Pulls out zapper and blasts Mangle. Mangles usual (limited to a bra and panties) clothes disappear.* After that, we do this.

Pluto holds out his cape, throws it out like a curtain, and when he pulls it up and puts it back on, there is a huge selection of dresses in some sort of extra-dimensional closet.

"_good thing I have these glasses_" Pluto was thinking to himself. The sunglasses were a technical marvel. They censored things that nobody wants to see. Yes. This boy not only had powers beyond powers, but he is a genius as well. This kid proved The theory of relativity wrong.

Mangle holds out a pink dress. She puts it on. It matches her shape perfectly.

Pluto: PERFECT! Its settled! But I'm not done.

He pulls out a duster. He slaps Mangle in the face with it. She has perfectly applied makeup on.

Pluto: Perfect!

MEANWHILE

Saturn had done a similar closet trick.

Suicide Mouse: here, how about this one?

He holds out a perfect tux.

Marion: OF COURSE!

**LATER**

Mangle walked out of Kids cove to see a suited up Marion. He was SO handsome. She couldn't help but stare.

So this was "true love" as Teddy called it.

Marion was experiencing similar emotions.

Doll did not like her uncle staring at the vixen. So she aimed towards Mangle and started to sniff.

Doll: AH AH AH AH CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marion had a quick eye. So he saw the laser coming. He jumped in front of Mangle and held out his hands. Black and white energy quickly formed a sphere in his hands and he caught the pink blast. Doll was not happy that she failed. Pluto saw this and quickly learned the technique.

LATER

Mangle had ordered the super-meat special. Marion ordered Super-Pluto bacon. He then noticed something. Pluto, Saturn, and Suicide Mouse were on stage. Pluto had his guitar, Saturn, at his piano, and Suicide Mouse at his area of Mastery, the drums. But this wasn't the end of Pluto's surprises. Once the couple had finished their food, Pluto zapped the floor and it turned into a dance floor.

Marion: ARGH THAT STICK FIGURE HAS DONE IT AGAIN

Pluto and his mini-band then performed "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy, and with the help of Pluto's ex, they performed "The One that got Away" by Katy Perry. Then Pluto dropped another bomb.

Pluto: Time for a slow couples dance!

He then started to play an instrumental of "A Thousand Years"

LATER STILL

Marion was walking in the park with his date. He thought his Pluto troubles were over. He was dead wrong. Pluto wasn't out of surprises just yet.

Marion looked around. Nobody. No passerby's. No stick figures.

Then out of nowhere, Mangle lurched forward, her muzzle immediately making contact with Marion's lips. The giant puppet wasn't complaining. He opens his eyes for an instant, and sees Pluto with a piston behind where Mangle was. That little troll. Marion blinks to see the boy gone. After the kiss ended, Marion knew it was time. He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a little black box. He opened it up to reveal a dazzling diamond ring.

"Mangle, will you marry me?"

Mangle's world just fell apart. She eagerly nodded.

TIME SKIP BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT.

It took all night for Marion and Mangle to get back. And when they did, what they saw astounded them.

The pizzeria had been redone to be suitable for a wedding. One word crossed Marion's mind.

Pluto.

He had done it again.

In a couple of minutes, the wedding was set up, mainly due to AllergyRelief giving time skips to everyone.

The kids sat in the seats. The animatronics, sitting next to their respective GF/BF, got closer seats.

Meanwhile, Pluto sat in the office. Marion had no idea what was coming. Pluto's insane pranks weren't over just yet.

Pluto held out his time skip.

**TIME SKIP**

Saturn: You may now kiss the bride.

The couple did.

What they didn't notice was a certain stick figure.

Pluto: am I interrupting something? Because I got you a gift.

Marion:*too happy to realize what a gift from Pluto was* Yes, what is it?

Pluto: A marriage pie.

Everybody: PIE WHERE

Pluto points up to the ceiling. "Up there".

There it was. The last surprise. A GIANT pie was slowly falling from the ceiling.

Marion: I cannot believe it.

SPLAT!


	4. Chapter 4: Just Green

**HELLOOOOO, AllergyRelief here with Chapter 4! Now, for future references, here is the pairings:**

**MANGLExMARIONETTE( for convenience, he will be refered to as Marion)**

**CHICAXFOXY(anything to increase the fandom)**

**BONNIEXFREDDY(yeah, I know Bonnie is a boy. But this is fanfiction. SCREW THE MAIN TIMELINE! I NEED GENDER EQUALITY)**

**CINDYXENDOSKELETON**

**CANDYXGREEN FREDDY**

**MARIXBLU(Female puppetxBlue lion)**

**PLUTOX_(I have to think of how to fit her in, but until then, he is not interested in machines. He is a stick figure.)**

**SUICIDE MOUSEX_(Introduced later in story)**

**GOLDEN FREDDYXTOY CHICA**

**TOY BONNIEX TOY FREDDY(Some things don't change. I will now refer to the toys as their nicknames, such as Bon-Bon, Chi, and Teddy)**

**BALLOON BOYXBALLOON GIRL/JJ**

**SHADOW FREDDYXSHADOW BONNIE(Note! This particular couple has something to do with Suicide Mouse)**

**TOY GOLDEN FREDDYXSPRINGTRAP/GOLDEN BONNIE**

**There! All done! Those are the pairings, and they are official and final.**

**Now I would like to clear up some possible confusion. I introduced a character named Saturn in the last chapter. That was a mistake. In the original chapter 3, which I scrapped, it introduced Saturn, and I forgot. Well, Saturn is taller than Pluto, and quite literally has shoulder blades (that's where he keeps his swords). He is older, and controls gravity.**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY! **

CHAPTER 4: JUST GREEN

Finally. Silence. Except for the cries of an unhappy Balloon Boy getting his face fried after he broke Pluto's flashlight. He couldn't help it. Flashlights just don't work around him.

Green Freddy, an old spare suit for Fredbear, and a violin player for the band, was enjoying the silence, when he realized something. He was sitting on Dolls crib. Uh-oh.

Doll: AH AH AH AAAAAHHHH

Green Freddy: ooooohhhhhh crap

Doll: CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The pink laser shot the green bear up into space. He stayed there until Saturn came and got him. When he landed, he was scolded by his obvious lover, Candy. Why was it obvious? She was stuttering, blushing, being unusually kind with her punishment, which that last one could have been because Pluto was on Green Freddy's side of the case and she didn't want a fried face. And anyway, two chapters ago, Candy was crying about Green Freddy. Thank you, Pluto.

Speaking of the stick figure, he was watching everything. He was smiling as the two chatted about a not so horrible situation. The stick figure had been through worse. Getting launched into space? Try being ripped out of existence and getting thrown into a black hole! He heard a bark. Pluto looked outside.

Pluto: DARN! THAT ZOMBIE DOG I SHOT 5028 TIMES IN THE FACE IS BACK

He pulled out a giant machine gun and fired at it. However, Saturn was also watching. He knew what to do. He went over and hit Pluto and the head.

Pluto: TROLL MODE ACTIVATED

Pluto then pulled out a stick and pointed it at the ground. A rainbow colored laser came out, and Saturn fell into the new pitfall. Pluto then noticed the two on the cameras. He knew EXACTLY what to do. He walked over to the two animatronics and said the following:

Pluto: I have the perfect punishment. Candy, I will wipe your makeup off, and I will lock you two in Cats Corner. Enjoy your time together.

The plan was ingenious. With no makeup, Candy would have NO control over her emotions, and most likely her actions. Seeing how she would be locked up with the person she was madly in love with, Green Freddy would have a fate worse than death. Green Freddy also couldn't teleport, meaning they were stuck.

Green Freddy noticed this as well.

Green Freddy: NO

Pluto: I will fry your face if you don't.

Green Freddy: STILL NO

Pluto: I will show what I can do with your existence….

This terrified Green Freddy. Pluto can kill things by blinking. Marion had referenced Pluto having incredible powers. And if MARION said it, then Pluto is far stronger than he thinks, seeing how Marion is basically a god of other gods. Green Freddy knew that Pluto could easily destroy the universe, so he did NOT want to see the full extent of his power.

Green Freddy: YES I WILL DO IT

Pluto: ok. Candy?

Candy: YES I WOULD GLADLY DO IT

Pluto: ok. Allergy?

**WAIT, how do you know about me?**

Pluto: Marion and I knew from the start. How dumb do you think we are?

**Ok, but you are fixing the fourth wall, I am not doing it. So what do you want?**

Pluto: Time skip.

**Ok…..**

**TIME SKIP**

Pluto: There, it's all ready. Now, to remove your makeup…

WIPE WIPE WIPE

Pluto: There we go. Now have fun! *Sinister laugh*

Candy smiled and….

**WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHINICAL DIFFICULTIES. ACTUALLY WE ARENT, THIS IS A DISGUISED TIME SKIP.**

The night was over. Finally. Green Freddy made it out. But then….

Pluto: Now get ready for tomorrow night!

Green Freddy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pluto: *sinister laugh*

**Yeah, Chapter 4. THE END!**


	5. Catch that plate!

**HELLOOO, EVERYBODY, I AM ALLERGYRELIEF! As usual :P. This chapter will revolve mainly around Teddy, and boy, do I have ideas. I love ideas. Odd, odd ideas. **

**Random universe fact: Pluto can do almost anything he sees being done, in a skill he calls "playing by ear". This is how he learned to teleport.**

**On to the story! **

Chapter 5: My little Teddy bear

Teddy woke up. As usual. He saw Mangle holding hands with Marion, going to Kids Cove. Balloon Boy inflating balloons. Candy hitting around a ball of yarn. Blu reading about automated weapons. Pluto frying Golden Freddy's face.

But he did not see Bon.

He wanted to see Bon.

He would of asked Pluto, but he didn't want his face fried. He went to Doll.

Teddy: Doll, do you know where Bon is?

Doll, being unable to speak, decided to show where she was. She looked down the hall towards parts and service. She then sneezed.

Doll: CHOOOOO

The beam hit the door.

Teddy: Is she in there?

Doll nods.

Teddy went over to the door and opened it. Sure enough, there she was, talking to Shadow Bonnie about the weird paper plate thing which keeps teleporting around. Teddy noticed that the paper plate was on the wall behind them.

Teddy: The PaperPal is on the wall behind you….

Both girls look over, and sure enough, there it is.

Bon: *seductively* Teddy? Will you get that thing for me? I will owe you…..*Giggles*

Pluto had been watching. He knew what she would "owe" him meant. Teddy knew it too.

Teddy: Sure!

Teddy walks out to be confronted by Pluto.

Pluto: I know you need to catch the PaperPal. But it can teleport. It's supernatural. You need someone supernatural to catch it. I am supernatural. I can help you.

Teddy: Yeah. I need help finding it too….

Bon:*from inside parts and service* I will pay you more if you bring it back dead….

Pluto: All the more reason you need help. Physical abilities won't do a thing against the PaperPal.

So the two set out to find it.

They had a lot of trouble finding it. But they eventually caught it in Pirates Cove.

Teddy: Come here, come here, we won't hurt you….

PaperPal: *high pitched laugh*

It disappears to reveal an empty Golden Freddy suit. In a couple of seconds, both Teddy and Pluto get a blinding image of GFs face.

LATER

Teddy got him again.

PaperPal: *High pitched laugh*

The two were assaulted with images of Bonnie's face, Freddys face with unnatural eyes, and the words "IT'S ME".

The posters on the walls changed to crying children. One turned to Golden Freddy's face, and a different one of him ripping his head off. They ran into the office. Big mistake. A Shadow Bonnie appeared , and on the monitor, Shadow Freddy appeared in parts and service. Flashes of Marion appeared. An endoskeleton appeared in Prize Corner. A Balloon Girl was under the desk. Wait, that was real. Pluto pulled her out and teleported her to BB. Teddy noticed something. PaperPal was on the wall. However, the two had started to experience brief flashes of an eyeless Foxy, Bon, and Freddy. At that moment, Pluto was hit with an image of an eyeless Bonnie. Teddy managed to get over to the PaperPal and brought him over to Pluto. On his way over, he saw some rules change into newspaper articles. Pluto, still blinded, swung his sword randomly until it hit PaperPal. At that exact moment, all of the hallucinations STOPPED.

LATER

Teddy brought the dead paper plate to Bon. She smiled.

Bon: Shadow Bonnie, please leave. Teddy and I are going to have some…. Alone time.

Pluto smiled, knowing he had done Teddy a favor.

Bon: Lets have some fun, my big teddy bear. I'm a wild animal!

Teddy: Oh no.

Pluto:*Puts on Anti-porn glasses*

**THE END. I don't do those kind of scenes.**


	6. Chapter 6: Fonnie

**HELLOOOO, EVERYBODY! I AM ALLERGYRELIEF. STILL. Well, this is a Fonnie chapter. I don't include enough for the "Romance" part for it, so, alas, Fonnie. Leave a review if you like it, and I will continue this story! **

**NOTE: I am accepting OCs. Please see my account for more details on the subject.**

**On we go!**

**CHAPTER 6: Fonnie**

Freddy had been through it. He was scrapped on multiple occasions, had survived Frexy ships before, and was smart enough to talk his way out of a fried face. But one thing he could not look at without effect was…. Bonnie. Those ears, those stunning pink eyes, that beautiful smile. Conveniently, Bonnie came into the room just then. She was so beautiful. He couldn't help but stare.

Pluto was admiring his handiwork. Of course, this was the stick figures fault. For those who don't get it, I will explain it.

Pluto, being the genius he is, was called to repair the animatronics. But unfortunately, he was in TROLL MODE that day. So, what he did was he actually coded the emotion of love into the power cores. And after that, he got out his most powerful artifact: The shippings chart. He grabbed his pencil. You see, this chart had the ability to control love. Yes. This ridiculous creature had emotion magic. He drew a line from Freddy to Bonnie, from Marion to Mangle, Golden Freddy and Toy Chica, and so on. As powerful as Golden and Marion are, they can't resist this thing for long. So he was not surprised when Freddy lowered eyes on Bonnie, he fell madly in love. But the chart wasn't all to blame; he also gave the females …feminine features. That was partially it.

But I'm sidetracking. Back to Freddy.

He knew the emotion. Love.

Bonnie knew it too.

You see, Pluto's chart worked both ways. So it had similar effects on Bonnie. She wanted to stare at the bear so badly. But she never got the chance.

Until now.

Pluto had just given Suicide Mouse a taser. He didn't know what it did, so when he fired it, it hit Freddy and knocked him out cold. Bonnie finally got the chance.

You see, Doll knew about the chart too. She wanted to fight its effects off of Bonnie. So, she decided to sneeze at Freddy.

Doll: AH AH AH AH CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A giant pink laser shot from the tiny puppet, heading towards Freddy at an unimaginable speed. Bonnie noticed and jumped in front of it. Freddy woke up just then. He was barely awake, but he shot to his senses when the burnt rabbit landed in front of him. Doll decided it was hopeless to stop it, and fired the pink laser at the ground, launching her into space. Pluto saw this.

Pluto: Saturn!

Saturn: Yes?

Pluto: Catch that puppet before she hits my planet!

Saturn: Your planet?

Pluto: My planet? Pluto? AHEM

Saturn: Oh.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was slowly powering down in Freddy's arms. Freddy was crying.

Freddy: Bonnie! Please, don't leave me!

Bonnie: Sorry. I'm dead. Darn.

Freddy: This is supposed to be sad.

Bonnie: Ok. I-i-m sorry, i-I'm just t-t-too weak…

*powers down*

Freddy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*stops to take breath*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pluto: WE GET IT!

Suicide Mouse: I will repair her!

Pluto: Actually, just give her a carrot.

Freddy gives her a carrot. The instant she eats it, the giant hole in her chest closes and her eyes open. Little did Freddy know that Bonnie eating a carrot had a similar effect to not having makeup.

Bonnie: Freddy, I think I love you…..

Freddy says nothing, until they both start making out, ignoring poor Billy getting attacked by bees.

Mari walks by.

Mari: AWWWWW, so much love and affection!

Mari then proceeds to puke all over Pluto. He uses his windshield wiper to wipe it off.

The new couple then heads backstage for some "alone time".

They are stopped by Pluto.

Pluto: YOU GUYS JUST GOT TOGETHER! YOU DON'T THINK YOU'RE GOING A BIT TOO FAST WITH THIS RELATIONSHIP?!

They both stop in their tracks. Pluto was right.

Pluto: Get to know each other a bit more before doing…. That.

And so they did. Random facts they found out:

Bonnie is a meat eater

Freddy hates sweaters

Toy Chica is a skilled artist

Pluto is able to read books from on the moon

All of Freddy's counterparts have nose squeaks like he does

Suicide Mouse's nose also squeaks, but it makes a car horn noise

Bon can jump 50 feet in the air

Foxy can speak Spanish

Chica is skilled at making model airplanes.

Saturn was a straight-A student is all of his college classes, which were the hardest ones available.

AllergyRelief is bad at Basketball

**So there it is, Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy it!**


	7. Chapter 7: CLOWN

**HELLOOOOO, EVERYBODY! This chapter will introduce a NEW OC, which was hinted at in chapter 3.**

**Behold: Pluto's old friend: Night!**

**Night is a female stick figure, and controls darkness. She is the same age as Pluto, but she is a lot more mature.**

**Now, time to reply to comments!**

**ButterDinosaur: Interesting OC. He will probably be in the third story. And he will be a villain. Sorry about changing that, but he sounds like that sort of guy. A battle between him and Pluto would be legendary!**

**Crystal The Arctic Fox: You seem so nice, I can already confirm your OC in, and I don't even know what it is yet! I didn't expect this story to be THAT incredible…..**

**Sparky The Dog: Yes, you all are. The funny thing is, in later stories, Sparky will be appearing, and as a villain. He is, in fact, planned to be the main antagonist of the series. I have nothing against you. **

**And to all of the guests: Thank You!**

**However, there is bad news. It's happening. It's here…**

**Writers block.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 7: When Night falls….

It was a happy night. Lights were shining, snow was falling, the moon was getting in everyone's eyes. And in Freddy's, it was also happy. Everyone was celebrating. Pluto was giving the finger to gravity and was flying around. But the happiness was short, for driving towards the pizzeria at that very moment was…

An 11-year -old stick figure girl. With a dark history. She was coming for Pluto. But not to kill him, anyone who was dumb enough to try that went to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Saturn was destroying everyone at Smash. But then the door flew off of its hinges and a giant dark shadow covered the room. Suicide Mouse grabbed a flashlight after learning the lights wouldn't turn on. A dark figure rose from the darkness. And it said…..

?: Thanks mom for driving me!

All: WHAT?

Pluto: I know that voice…. Night? What are you doing here?

Night: Creeping everyone out with my shadow…..

Sure enough, Night's giant shadow was following Billy everywhere.

Both Night and Pluto looked at each other...

Both: CLOWN MODE ACTIVATED

Marion: Ugh. Stick figures are bad news at this point.

LATER

Suicide Mouse was walking through the city. It was nighttime, but he didn't realize what that meant.

Suddenly, behind him, he heard a demonic voice. It said:

?: Hey, do you like cake?

Suicide Mouse: Yes.

Suddenly, a cake appears at his feet. He picks it up and it has a note that says:" Planetary".

He sat down to eat it, only for Pluto to jump out wearing a clown mask and frying his face. When he woke up, there was a note that said "You have been clowned".

Meanwhile, Marion was looking at a poster. Apparently, it changed to Freddy ripping his head off. He blinked and noticed that it changed to a picture of Pluto wearing a clown mask. The instant he saw this, a boxing glove shot out at nailed him, knocking him out cold. When he woke up, the poster was of Freddy ripping his head off, and he noticed a note on the ground that wrote "You have been clowned".

While this was happening, Saturn was playing Smash when he noticed an opponent on the stage that looked like Pluto wearing a clown mask. The figure shot up to his character and punched it in the face. As soon as this happened, Saturn felt a blow to his face.

**K.O!**

When he woke up, there was a message on the TV screen that wrote "You have been clowned".

During all of this, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were having a make-out session on stage. Bon opened her eyes for a moment, to see Pluto with a clown mask and a flower. The flower shot out acid, which melted both of them. Pluto was tasked with repairing the two, and when they woke up, it looked like everyone was wearing clown masks and Pluto's with clown masks kept on showing up EVERYWHERE and the words "You have been clowned" kept on flashing.

Doll saw all of this. She knew she was the next target. So she held in a sneeze until Pluto showed up with a giant clown hammer.

Doll: CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This knocked out Pluto and fried his clown mask and hammer, making it look like Doll had sneezed at him for no reason. This got her a time-out. The mysterious clowning stopped that day, but when the time-out was over, in Doll's crib, there was a note that said, you guessed it, "You have been clowned".

Then 10 gallons of multicolored paint fell on the tiny puppet.

The clown had finished his last mission.

**Yeah. Pluto isn't just a successful troll, he is.. a clown? I don't know.**

**Random universe fact: That giant clown hammer Pluto had stamped clown masks on whatever it hits.**


	8. Chapter 8: Cape

**AHHHHHH, CHAPTER 8. I won't hold you up, but a new OC has been added: CRYSTAL THE ARCTIC FOX! Owned by the user of the same name. For more details, please check out the reviews to learn more about her!**

**BUT ON TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 8: Cape

Pluto was sleeping. He had a good reason, seeing how he is virtually immortal and doesn't need to do anything most living beings do. He needed rest. After all, he had just super-pranked someone…

EARLIER

Pluto was going to the petting zoo. He came to pet the goats. He was not allowed to because the goats ate anything they saw. So he did the only good course of action. He flew up and NUKED it.

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!  
Then he realized that he REALLY couldn't pet the goats now.

But he saw a survivor besides the cockroaches.

A white vixen.

JUST LIKE MANGLE!

He flew down to it, to get the surprise of that day…..

Vixen: GASP IT'S PLUTO MY FANGIRL DREAMS ARE TRUE YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE FAKE BECAUSE THOSE **NOPE **COCKROACHES SAID SO! STUPID COCKROACHES! Wait, I'm talking, and walking, AND STANDING NEXT TO PLUTO

Pluto: Ummmm…..

Vixen: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY Will you sign my hat?

Pluto: WHAT?

Cockroaches: He is fake Crystal… you are seeing things….

Pluto then pulls out a giant machine gun.

Pluto: I will now shoot you 5028 times in the face.

Now there are no more cockroaches.

But that was yesterday.

Pluto was still sleeping, when he gets woke up by a familiar voice:

Crystal: WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEP

Pluto: Can you please stop with the caps lock?

Crystal: Nope. WAKEUP

Pluto: Ugh, WAIT MY CAPE IS GONE!

In a dark voice he says:

Pluto: **WHERE IS MY CAPE?**

Pluto then proceeds to throw Crystal out of the room, completely destroying the door. He then sees Suicide Mouse. In a blink, he's over there.

Pluto: **WHERE IS MY CAPE**

Suicide Mouse runs away.

Pluto moves on to Bonnie.

Pluto: **WHERE IS MY CAPE**

Bonnie has no idea, and tells him.

Bonnie: Go away, I don't have it.

Pluto then raises a revolver to her face and fires. But it is a custom handgun with special bullets, and Bonnie's face gets blown to bits.

Pluto then goes to Golden Freddy.

Pluto: **WHERE IS MY CAPE**

Pluto doesn't even give GF a chance to answer before stuffing him inside a poster of Freddy, which then changes to Golden's face. It never turned back. He then goes to Springtrap.

Pluto: **WHERE IS MY CAPE**

Springtrap is stunned, but then her jaw is forcefully separated by Pluto, before he stuffs a plunger down it.

Blu was reading about automatic weapons. He did not expect to see Pluto come out of nowhere.

Pluto: **WHERE IS MY CAPE**

Blu then gets a ton of automatic fire to his chest.

Foxy and Chica were having some alone time in the cove, but then Pluto teleported in.

Pluto: **WHERE IS MY CAPE?**

He then shot fire everywhere, causing both of them to run. However, Pluto grabs a hand cannon and blows Foxy down and crossbows Chica.

He then tracks down Suicide Mouse.

Pluto: **WHERE IS MY**

Suicide Mouse: I don't have your cape! Now stop killing everyone!

That got him a fist to the face, the same fist that can shatter star systems.

However, this IS Suicide Mouse, and he survived.

Pluto then went to Saturn, who attempted to fight. He swept Pluto's leg, then punched him in the face. He then pulled out both of his swords and started chopping up Pluto. Pluto was not fazed and pulled out his own sword, a blade known as The Tip of The Iceberg. He chopped Saturn's blade in half, before taking the other sword and impaling Saturn to it. Night got in on the fight, and sent her shadows everywhere, before pulling out her shadow blade. Pluto threw wood at her, but the blade turned into a shadow chainsaw and chopped it up. Pluto then threw stone at her, but the instant it was going to hit her, her shadow shot from the ground and destroyed it. Her blade then turned into a hook on a rope and she sent it at Pluto, but he caught it and created a giant light dragon and it destroyed all of her shadows. He then ran up and falcon punched her, which broke her nose and face, as well as giving her a bloody nose.

Suicide Mouse was alone. He ran up and slugged Pluto super hard, which sent him flying across the building. Pluto then shot over to him and ripped his arms off, and kicked his chest super hard. Marion even attempted to fight Pluto, but the stick figure made spikes come out of the ground, knocking the puppet off of his feet. He then threw a spike at Marion, which shot through his chest. Everyone watching was astounded. Pluto had just singlehandedly beaten the most powerful beings at the pizzeria. But not for long. Marion shot up and fired a black and white laser at him, which knocked the stick figure out cold, as well as completely incinerating him.

TIME SKIP

When Pluto woke up, his cape was on the door. It was autographed by Crystal. He teleported out of bed and right up to the vixen.

Pluto: ITS TIME TO FRY SOME FACE

Crystal: OOH! I haven't seen this happen yet! Wait, why is he aiming at me?

ZAP!

Pluto then walked away like nothing happened, and started to shoot the zombie dog 5028 times in the head.

THE END OF CHAPTER 8


	9. Clubbing Survival (Warning: VERY WIERD)

**HELLOOOO, everybody! This is AllergyRelief! This is going to be one of the weirder chapters. I also have a special fate for Crystal…..**

Chapter 9: Clubbing survival

Pluto and Saturn were bored. Then they heard screaming noises. And howls. Saturn teleported over to see Crystal getting stuffed in a suit.

Freddy: **ONLY ANIMATRONICS **_and stick figures _**CAN WORK HERE**

So Crystal is an animatronic now.

But they were still bored.

And Pluto had one of his ideas.

Horrible, horrible ideas.

Pluto: Saturn, I have the perfect idea. We will go to one of those super populated night clubs full of college and teenager girls that are drunk. We will spend the night trying not to get kissed or…

Saturn: Yeah… that's a really bad idea.

Pluto: Do it or I will fry your face.

Saturn: I will do it then.

So off they go.

When they arrive, there are no guys besides them. And all of the girls have odd expressions on their faces…. They see the two and lick their lips…..

Saturn: Pluto, no killing any of them.

Pluto: Darn. Survival plan failed. Plan 2: RUN!

And that's what they did.

Meanwhile, Crystal was getting used to her new environment, and Night was helping her.

Crystal sees Foxy and her heart lights up. Night notices this. So does Chica.

Chica: **Don't you dare come close to him.**

Meanwhile...

The girls lunged at them. Saturn used his gravity to repel some, and Pluto teleported away. But it didn't take long for them to spot Pluto again. Pluto pulls out his revolver and shoots one of the girls in the face. He then pulls out a giant hammer and knocks them away. Saturn is running. He jumps over a table, flips it, and kicks it in the direction of the women. He then uses his shoulder blade to chop up the floor tiles and throws them at the incoming opponents. He teleports up to them and punches one in the face. Pluto is sweeping legs and kicking face everywhere. He is now using a baseball bat to fight.

The two stick figures go back to back holding their weapons as the girls charge at them.

At the pizzeria, Crystal is talking about Foxy to Night.

Crystal: He's so handsome, but I'm too shy…..

Night: Come on. Boys never notice anything. Take Pluto for example. You hint at just enough for anyone to figure it out, to the point which it's obvious, but he never notices! Don't you dare take that the wrong way! Why does everyone think- UGH

Crystal: Ooookkkkk…

Saturn was currently climbing through the vents Bon Style. And about 50 girls were following him. As he neared the end of the vents, a face popped out of nowhere at the end of it.

Girl: BOO SEXY

Saturn: AHHHHH

Saturn, in fear, shoots a wave of gravity at her and snaps her neck. He then climbs out of the vents and bolts it shut. Pluto was fighting like a madman. He was everywhere at once, using his powers to escape. He was swirling around with some nun chucks. He was shooting energy everywhere. He started to sniff.

Pluto: AH AH AH AH

Doll comes out of nowhere and finishes it.

Doll: CHOOOOOOOOOO

While the girls might have been accustomed to Pluto's attacks by now, they did not expect to see a giant pink laser come out of nowhere. It knocks everyone aside. He then yells a familiar chant:

Pluto: TROLL MODE ACTIVATED

Pluto pulls out a familiar stick, and fires it at a girl. She catches on fire and starts screaming. He aims at another girl and yells:

Pluto: FOOT CRAMP!

Immediately that girl starts jumping around on one foot. He aims at another and fires. Almost instantly, a two-ton cow falls through the ceiling and crushes her.

Girls received hot dogs for eyes and got their heads ripped off by Nyan Cat. Some got deep fried. But even Troll mode couldn't keep up with them. He got grabbed from behind.  
Pluto: CLOWN

That girl got a permanent clown mask. Soon, some had drowned in paint, got caked, been turned into balloon animals, or got carsick from the spinning. Pluto then managed to summon a roller-coaster car and flew around in it, flattening everyone near him. He flew over to Saturn, who was about to get kissed, and the woman holding him got smashed. The two rode around it.

Crystal was still sad about learning that Foxy was with Chica. But Night had noticed that Saturn and Pluto were gone. So she asked Teddy, and he filled her in. But Suicide Mouse heard as well.

Suicide Mouse: What? That kid…..

Suicide Mouse then teleports to them. The girls had somehow broken the roller coaster, and Pluto's flower ran out of acid. They were trapped. Suicide Mouse floated above the group, catching the teenager's attention.

Suicide Mouse: Show me your greatest fears…..

Instantly, all of the girls saw images of their worst fears, most of them being Pluto with a large automatic weapon. They stopped attacking, giving the boys a perfect escape route.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 9**


	10. Chapter 10: Mountain Dew

**HELLOOOO, EVERYBODY! I AM ALLERGYRELIEF WITH CHAPTER 10! There will be 18 stories in this one, and then the actual storyline begins. Shoutout to Crystal The Arctic Fox, his/her first story has been released, and Pluto is in it. (s)he's a really good writer, go check him/her out! Leave a review or a favorite/follow if you like it! (UGH, I hate doing that) **

**NOTE: By now, you have probably heard about Sugar the Cat. I would like to make awareness of the fact that that cat is, in fact, Candy, she was renamed for that weird FNAF 3 fan game. That whole game is stolen content and I am sick of her being called Sugar. Look up "Candy the cat" and guess who you will find? I hate people who have "Sugar" in their stories. Now, remember that if you ever make a story with her in it, use "Candy", not "Sugar". I feel like that's insulting the creator, not even using the correct name.**

**Also, I still do want some OCs. It seems like people forgot.**

**Now, on to the story!**

Chapter 10: Caffeine

Pluto is a hyper-powered being with unlimited potential. He has no weaknesses besides his own mental barriers, and has done incredible things, such as recreating the WHOLE UNIVERSE, beaten foes stronger than he is, changed the laws of physics, and once hit reality so hard, it literally made the Earth revolve around the Sun the opposite way. But there is one thing he cannot resist, and he saw it on the ground.

MLG Mountain Dew.

He inhaled it, and something began to happen to him.

Crystal, Suicide Mouse, Saturn, Night, and Toy Golden Freddy all walked in to see Pluto. He had turned rainbow colored, a remixed version of the sound that Mario makes when he has a star was playing, and he had a really weird expression on his face. Mari then walked in.

Pluto: MLG 360 NOSCOPE

He pulled out a sniper rifle and spun around, shooting Mari perfectly in the chest.

He then, at an incredible speed, shot out of the building.

The others followed him. But they couldn't keep up for long. Pluto ran into a building, and the building got sent up into the air. Saturn caught it and safely put it down.

They still couldn't keep up.. until Pluto crashed.

Without Pluto, something showed up.

Fritz Smith: I will kill you all!

Saturn: Try!

Fritz: Ok.

Fritz then turns into a death robot. And starts shooting lasers everywhere. Saturn jumps at him, only to get a hammer to the face. Night runs up, but then hears something behind her….

Creeper: HISSSSS

BOOOMMM!

Everything blew up. Fritz then shot at Toy Golden Freddy. Suicide Mouse floated up to attack him, only to get a white fist his face. He looks up to see a face he never thought he'd see….

Suicide Mouse: Slester…..

Slester says nothing, but launches at the lone mouse. Meanwhile, Crystal was fighting someone herself, a fox she was locked up with at the petting zoo. A cross fox who always used to flirt with her. She hated him. Cross was faster, and had his firestone.

Toy Golden Freddy was left to deal with Fritz.

He teleported like mad, sending blows at Fritz every chance he got. But Fritz blocked everything he threw at him.

Then Fritz got a pie to his face. So did Slester and Cross.

Then the pies started being beeping.

Then Creepers came out of nowhere.

Creepers: HISSSSSSS  
BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!1!

Everything blew up.

Fritz and Slester blew up.

And Cross, well, he, umm…..

Blew up.

But the pies blew up as well. Everyone was sad. Except for Suicide Mouse.

SM: Umm…. Who actually _threw _the pies?

They look over to the source of the pies, to see a certain stick figure shooting a certain zombie dog 5028 times. He was currently on his 3580th.

Pluto: DARN ZOMBIE DOG NEVER DIES _like that neighbor who yells at 1:00 in the morning _DIE ALREADY

He then looks at all of them.

Pluto: ITS TIME TO FRY SOME FACE

All: CRAP

Pluto fries all of their faces, then notices something on the ground.

MLG Mountain Dew.

He inhales it.

He turned rainbow colored, a remixed version of the sound that Mario makes when he has a star was playing, and he had a really weird expression on his face.

Mari walks by.

Mari: HERE WE GO AGAIN


	11. Chapter 11: The great race

**HELLOOO, EVERYBODY! I AM ALLERGYRELIEF, AS ALWAYS! I don't really have anything to say here, except for the fact this writers block is starting to get to me. Also, don't forget the OCs! I do look at all suggestions.**

Chapter 11: TO THE ICE CREAM AND BEYOND

The day started out normal. Pluto being weird was a check. He had just walked up to Bonnie and gave her a potato.

Pluto: With great power comes great responsibility.

He then just walked away. But today was special day. The ice cream shop opened. And EVERYONE at Freddy's wanted some ice cream. But the ice cream shop was across town. Pluto had an idea.

A horrible, horrible idea.

Pluto: EVERYONE! Lets race down to the ice cream shop, first person there gets free ice cream!

Everyone agreed and they got their transportation machines ready.

Everyone was paired with their respective boyfriends/girlfriends. Suicide Mouse and Saturn were alone, and for some reason, Night was with Pluto. It was Night's dream come true. For Pluto, it was Saturday.

Foxy and Chica were on a hanglider, Suicide Mouse was in a plane, Saturn was in a rocket, Pluto and Night were on the clown roller coaster, Crystal was in a sleigh pulled by arctic foxes, Marion and Mangle were in the present box, Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie were on a giant black dog, Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl were in a hot air balloon, Mari and Blu were in a golf cart WITH GIANT ROCKETS TAPED TO THE BACK, Toy Chica and Golden Freddy were in a rocket designed to look like Golden Freddy's head, and Candy and Green Freddy designed their machine to look like a cat carrier. The others were too busy making out with each other to join, despite Freddy and Bonnie doing it basically all day.

Pluto: 3, 5028,0, GO

And off they went, except for the balloon kids. It had been popped by Pluto at the last minute.

Saturn was currently in first, but Blu was right behind him. He didn't notice Shadow Bonnie come by behind him, and Blu's cart got smashed by the giant dog. Crystal was in last, as Mangle dropped doggy treats behind her. Speaking of Mangle, she was shooting electricity at Candy.

Candy dodged bolt after bolt, but she got hit eventually.

**WASTED!  
**CANDY AND GREEN FREDDY ARE OUT OF THE RACE!

Marion was driving when he suddenly got hit from the side. He looks over and sees Pluto.

Pluto: ITS TIME TO ROAD RAGE

Pluto then starts repeatedly ramming into Marion's box, causing him and Mangle to crash.

**WASTED!**

MARION AND MANGLE ARE OUT OF THE RACE!

The roller coaster car zoomed up and hit Shadow Bonnie's dog.

**WASTED!  
**SHADOW BONNIE AND SHADOW FREDDY ARE OUT OF THE RACE!

Soon, the race came down to four: Chica and Foxy, Saturn, Suicide Mouse, and Pluto. The four raced around, struggling to keep up with each other.

Pluto noticed the ice cream shop. He sailed over to it, only to see a certain hot air balloon already there.

Here are the results of the race:

1st: Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl

2nd: Saturn

3rd: Suicide Mouse

4th: Pluto and Night

Everyone was asking themselves: How did BB win?

Well, let's hear from him.

BB: We fixed up our balloon and got here in a couple of seconds!

Pluto: **WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE **YOU! I totally won.

That got him a mouse sized punch.

THE END

**Sorry for the shorter chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: Allergies

**Hellooo, everybody! This is AllergyRelief, bringing you the last chapter of FNAF: Here we go again!**

**I'm sorry for the early ending, but I wanted to get to the second story as fast as possible.**

**So here it is:**

Chapter 12: Allergies

Pluto had lived a rough life. But he had kept through it with a smile on his face.

He seemed happy on the outside. But on the inside, he always wanted to cry. There were secrets he couldn't keep forever.

Like his allergies to roses.

And when Blu brought them to Mari, he sneezed everywhere.

So did Doll. And we all know what happens when Doll sneezes.

Doll: AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AAAAAHHHH….. Nope. Done.

Suicide Mouse was watching and was unhappy when a giant pink laser didn't blow something up.

Well, Pluto was sneezing. While he didn't shoot giant pink lasers when he did so, they were really getting on his nerves.

So went for some allergy medicine.

He went to the medicine box.

In the box was:

AllergyRelief: Nope, fourth wall breaking

Dr. Phil's no sneeze: Nope, don't trust that guy

Sparky's allergy remover: Nope, Sparky is fake

Illuminati confirmed: WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT DOING THERE

Ahh, another day there it was.

Cupcake's achoo -away.

He opened up the cupcake to reveal…. Nothing. Doll had used all of it.

Pluto was MAD. And he was sneezing.

Pluto: DOLL!

Doll suddenly sneezed right at Pluto. It fried his face.

Suicide Mouse was happy now. He then left to haunt Cindy's dreams.

Pluto realized why people didn't like having a fried face.

He then grabbed Marion, and they searched the pizzeria for medicine. Chica noticed this. She opened up her cupcake to reveal a ton of medicine.

Endoskeleton had been watching her on the cameras. He pointed Pluto to her, and Pluto stopped sneezing. 

**THE END OF HERE WE GO AGAIN**

**But I'm not quite done yet.**

**I would first of all like to say there is a poll on my account, go vote for your favorite OC!**

**Speaking of which, I still need some. I do look at all requests. The way to submit them is on my account as well.**

**But behold: The official teaser for…**

**FNAF: Something Feels different!**

*Montage Moment*

"I can't believe it" Bon was saying.

"Neither can I, but these things happen" Chica replied.

Marion was comforting a stressed Mangle.

"It's going to be alright. You weren't yourself that night" Marion was saying.

"No, I could have stopped myself, but I didn't! This is my fault!"

Mangle then stormed out of the room.

Bon was on a bed in parts and service. She seemed to be in great pain.

"It's happening!" Night was saying with wide stick eyes.

"I know that. Now give me the chainsaw." Pluto replied.

Whirring and other odd noises could be heard coming from the room.

**Mistakes are made.**

Pluto came out of the room, along with Bon and Night.

**That can't be fixed.**

He was holding something in his hands.

**They learned the hard way.**

It was a little, blue, baby bear cub.

**They are not alone.**

Bon was sobbing.

"It's finally over…."

**I am always watching them.**

Pluto then looked at Bonnie, Mangle, Toy Chica, Candy, and Chica.

**They made those mistakes.**

"You guys are next."

**IT'S ME**


End file.
